board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Wellington
Biolizard28 54. Richard Wellington I hate pompous characters like him... but I like him more than 24 other characters because he was satisfying to take down. And, for a Case 1 villain, he put up a relatively good fight, and had the balls to attack Phoenix Wright himself. His ramblings were fun to read, too. ---- CantFaketheFunk 44. Richard Wellington Amusing enough. Sort of annoying, but he has some funny lines. And he really loves large bananas. His breakdown is hilarious, though. ---- Cloud and Squall 78th: Richard Wellington Appearances: Case 2-1 Favorite Quote: "The only other thing I saw was the banana that fell with the police officer." Richard Wellington, the Michael Jackson look alike. A con artist who screws up royally. First, he misspells Maggey's name. Which is an easy mistake to make mind you. He probably should've just wrote "Mag". That would've been a lot better for him in the long run. Yeah, I'm not very forgiving in the Tutorial case characters that don't appear later. Oh and he also made the mistake of stealing the wrong phone. Not to mention bonking Phoenix over the head. Giving Mr. Wright Amnesia. Overall, I didn't like the character that much. ---- DNEA 53. Richard Wellington Another Redd White: amusing at first, does something stupid. At least he's not a complete putz. Still, he's the cause of an amnesia story arc (albeit a thankfully very short one), and that's just unforgivable. ---- Naye745 61. Richard Wellington and he was not that funny and kind of stupid and annoying and a redd white clone but he had one sweet ringtone ---- Paratroopa1 39. Richard Wellington I know this won't go over well with Naye but oh well. :D I actually like Wellington, why I like him so much more than Redd White I'm not really sure since they're pretty similar, but oh well. Wellington is fun. He's got some amusing dialog that isn't quite so one-trick-pony as Redd's, and his break-down animations are just totally awesome. Plus, he's one of the only three people to actually physically incapacitate Phoenix, the other two being the von Karmas, so he's got good company there. Also, he has an awesome ringtone. Finally, the way you finally get him in the end is just way more awesome than Redd White's defeat, though I suppose this is more praise for the case than the character really. ---- SSBM_Guy 19. Richard Wellington http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/wellington.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/firemanny.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/richardscold.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20Moroheiya.jpg (Big) http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-101.jpg Case(s): 2-1 "The Drifting Virtuoso". Wellington is a pretty underrated villain. Yeah, he's the murderer of a tutorial case. That doesn't make him any less awesome. Yeah, he's a copycat of not only REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP, but also a copycat of Wendy Oldbag. He's still pretty awesome. Anyways, Wellington is a great murderer. He's not exactly evil...he killed Dustin, because he just became really paranoid. Dustin's fault for not taking off his police uniform. >_> Though, Wellington is like Sahwit. He's a criminal. Instead of being a robber, he's a con artist. Anyways, Wellington is just really awesome. He has many great quotes and great animations, too. Plus, his ringtone is awesome. And also...Wellington is totally a womanizer. And here's some proof to prove it. "Fashion! Cars! Women! Glasses! And of course, University! First-rates only need apply!" "All of a sudden, a police officer falls from above, right in front of my eyes. Without a thought, I looked up, and there I met the eyes of a charming, young lady. Of course I remember her sweet face. It was that of the pretty defendant there." Totally a womanizer. >_> Anyways, yeah. A lot of people dislike Wellington because he constantly insults Phoenix. But I think Wellington is awesome and hilarious. He is the perfect Case 1 Murderer. Awesome, hilarious, obviously the murderer, not really evil, but you still hate the guy...all of that applies to Wellington. Also, Wellington is suppose to wear glasses or something. Glasses are cool. But...I can't imagine Wellington with glasses. Like, at all. Also, the name "Richard Wellington" kicks ass. I mean, seriously. Wellington is the best last name ever. Also...Wellington sorta...acts like me. Yeah...before all your respect drops for me, I'll just say that I'm nowhere near as mean as Wellington. Nor am I a con artist. But arrogant, talks a lot, and goes off-topic? Yep. And I would totally have that as my ringtone, if it weren't for the MGS2 Codec noise already being my ringtone. But yeah. I really can't find any flaws with Wellington...aside from the fact that he shows up in a tutorial case. Also, his fetish for large bananas? Er...<__________< Well, come on. That baseball glove totally looks like a bunch of bananas. I mean, that's what I thought it was when I saw it in the trailer. And I have 20/20 eye vision. Or, in the holy words of REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP..."My eye vision? 40!". So...er...yeah. Wellington was a pretty entertaining murderer that I just loved. Shame that he didn't have that much screentime. Though, he is the worst of "The Arrogant Trio", which consists of REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP, Richard Wellington, and Luke Atmey. Of course, all 3 members of the Arrogant Trio is awesome. After all, they're all in the Top 20. Also, does anyone notice how similar Edgeworth and Wellington's animations are? I mean, they both have that animation where they look at an upward-angle, while smirking. And they both shake their heads while shrugging their shoulders. If you have similar poses to Edgeworth, that's a sign of awesomeness right there. Itsuki Koizumi from Haruhi is proof of this. So...more awesomeness to Wellington. ---- transience 47. Richard Wellington - graduated from the Redd White school of pretentious douchebags - apparently he's got a fanclub, but he's pretty stupid and I can't find a reason for liking him really ---- WiggumFan267 79. Richard Wellington Number 1 Quality: HE LOVES LARGE BANANAS! :O This guy is sorta annoying but also a little funny when he trips out. Some of the craziest facial expressions in the game, but he uses them too much, its like AUGH OH NO I DIDNT HAVE MY CELL PHONE ON ME MY CASE IS RUINED AUAUUAUAUAGAAGHAGHAGHAGHABWARARAR. Still, X-examining this guy was funny at first, and was a bit annoying still after, but never really tedious, and for a tutorial villain, he wasn't all that bad... You need your stuck-up snobs in every PW game, and Wellington is for JFA. Stupid as he may be, he does his job right. ---- Leonhart4 94. Richard Wellington The Good: Watching Phoenix Wright own this guy over and over again is great, and he has great breakdown and damage animations, which is all he's good for, really. Also, him confusing the baseball glove for a banana was great. The Best: Phoenix getting the ultimate ownage on Wellington by having Maya call the cell phone and him realizing he's got the wrong phone. That's an underrated PW ownage moment. It was satisfying nailing this guy, not because he's a great villain, but because you just want to stick it to this jerk. The Bad: I can't stand the guy's attitude. He never shuts up and thinks he sounds smart because he rants and raves endlessly. He acts like he's all that and he's really nothing but a little punk. The more he talked, the more he proved just how much of a fool he really was. The guy got what was coming to him. The Worst: He had a stupid motive for killing Dustin, but he just cares about his fake reputation too much that it made him a borderline psychopath. Oh, and the guy was responsible for an amnesia-related storyline, which is never a good thing. Category:Fictional characters